Finding Creepypasta House
by LadyDarkFox
Summary: In the summer of 2014 Devi received an assignment to research, and find the truth, behind sightings and reports of creepypastas. Emmy as ever gets taken along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Creepypasta House

Disclaimer: All creepypastas belong to their respective owners/ writers. Original content, and and characters belong to me and Devi respectively. Original Idea and concept created by Devi. Writing done done by Me, Ember aka Lady Dark Fox ^.o. Devi is also known as DeviKittyWolfe and has her own fics as well! Go check them out!

In the summer of 2014 Devi received an assignment to research, and find the truth, behind sightings and reports of creepypastas. Emmy as ever gets taken along for the ride.

The forest was hot, muggy though, beautiful it was dense and held some rather aggressive foliage. Sweat dripped from brows, and soaked into clothing, as well as hair, matting strands to the two girl's foreheads as they made their way though the unexplored expanse of dense foliage, and undergrowth.

Devi in the lead as was often the case on these wild adventures. It was after all her assignment, that brought them to the west coast as it was...

Sitting in her office, Devi was doing some rather routine paper work, and research. Nothing special, mostly past assignments, the most recent of which being Peru. She was just about finished filing her report, when a loud ding sounded on her computer signaling an incoming message. Looking up, and pushing some of her long midnight black hair from her face, she took a hold of her mouse to open the flashing icon on her screen.

As the message opened, another ding sounded heralding the arrival of a second part to the message already displayed. Before her, awaiting her inspection was a new assignment, as well as a zipped file holding pertinent information already gathered. Her eyes scanned quickly over the text reading simply;

Ms. Wolfe, good work on last week's assignment. This assignment is of great importance. We would like you to look over the articles enclosed in the zip file that we are sending following this message. Enclosed are several reported sightings, and scans of newspaper clippings regarding possible incidents of things that have been dubbed "Creepypastas". We would like you to review these, and then start research into the possibility of any truth behind these sightings, and incidents.

The research so far had led the sisters into a forest that was certainly thick enough, and nearly impassable enough, to hide/conceal the domain and dwellings of the creatures they searched for. Not to mention foliage that was either incredibly poisonous, gave one a nasty weeping rash, stung, or planted violent barb in one that required surgery to remove. Ember was all too well versed in such plants, having a fondness for exploration, and love of the morbid.

Devi was just about to reach out, and attempt to push aside one such plant when Ember let out a yell.

"Devi! Stop!" The cry startled Devi, making her pause and look back at her friend, and sister. She raised a brow, eyes still a little wide due to the sudden start.

"What, I was just going to push this stick out of my way?" Her tone was questioning, and implied that she had no idea what she had done wrong. Emmy pushed past her, using the blade of the machete she had carried at her hip, to lift the leaves upon the "stick". What was revealed was row upon row of spiny cruel, looking barbs. Devi shuddered visibly.

"This is Devil's Walking Stick, and those barbs? They require surgery to remove. " Her voice was a little flat, perhaps even a little accusatory. Her mismatched eyes narrowed sharply. "Please try and be a little more careful, this particular part of the country has some very nasty plants. " She pointed then with the machete's blade to another plant. "That is Stinging Nettle, and hurts like a bitch for hours should it touch your skin. " She gestured then to a plant growing near the edge of what looked to be a small stream. " That is Poisonous Hemlock, even if it looks like Queen Anne's Lace, every part of that plant is poisonous and will kill you if you eat any of it. " Devi had gotten the point quiet clearly. " I am still trying to figure out why there is Devil's Walking Stick in this part of the country though. I mean yes the species is invasive, but some one would have had to gather seeds, or plant some of the roots for it to grow here. "

" Maybe it has something to do with the creepypasta's? I mean it would be a good way to deter people from looking for them wouldn't it? IF they are real of course. " She stated rather matter of factually. Which caused Ember to blink a few times and then shake her head. " What?" She said in a half-cute half-whiny tone of voice.

" First of all, you are a nut. Second you are being, oh so very cute. " Ember smirked knowing that would irritate her sister some. " And lastly, I do not know why I did not think of that. You might just be right. " Emmy hated to admit that, but when her sister was right she was right. It was quite feasible that in order to deter people from getting too close, someone or something had transplanted the plant from the east coast where it originated. However she had to chuckle as Devi flipped her off for the cute comment,

" 'Fuck you' to the cute part, and I feel smart now!" Cute was a bit of a cuss word between the two, both hated to be called the dreaded 'C' word or any variation of it. Devi stuck out her tongue at Emmy, who had began to laugh at her sister. Only making her laugh harder as once more they began to walk.

" Oh we are so mature... " Ember said with words dripping sarcasm. "It is a wonder that anyone takes us seriously. But we should really get moving, it will not be to horribly long before we have to make camp for the night. " As if to punctuate the importance of them getting a move on, she popped the ear buds of her mp3 player back in and turned on some 'walking' music.

The girls both walked on, making their way deeper into the forest. Occasionally they would stop to take a drink, Emmy from her canteen of water, and Devi from her water bottle full of kool-aid. Or they would stop so Emmy could pull her now sweat soaked black and crimson hair off her shoulders and back. Even in a ponytail her hair reached the back of her knees in length, and that combined with sweat made for a sticky situation. Devi of course teased her each time.

" Ha! And this is why I keep my hair in a braid. Yours sticks to you while you are sweaty because you are keeping it in a ponytail. " Devi said for the last time that night. It was sun down, almost dark and they thought they had spotted a great place to set up camp, and build a fire. But they had to cross a large stream, moss littering the boulders and the fallen tree they would use to cross. Emmy had stopped before climbing up on the fallen tree, to pry the soaked strands from herself once more. Devi went to flip her braid at Ember as if to punctuate what she had said, just as she stepped off the tree onto a mossy boulder. The move had not really been wise, and the jarring motion was enough for her to take a fall, her ankle getting jammed between two of the rocks and twisting at an odd angle as she fell. Ember looked up hearing her sister yelp, her eyes going wide as she watched her sister fall. She had just about made a smart remark, but the yelp had stopped her.

"Dev?! You okay?" She called, quickly beginning to make her way over the log towards her sister. Wanting to help her sister, who's face had screwed up in pain. She scrambled as she saw just how bad it was, foot twisted the opposite direction it should face.

"NO! I am not okay, fuck ow! Help!" Devi cried, though to give her due credit she did not scream or cry the way most would with such a terrible injury. Her ankle clearly broken, compound fracture, if it aloud the foot to be turned in such a direction. Ember had just about reached when she too fell, toppling off the log a little like a rag doll. There was a loud cracking sound as her head struck rock, and she crumpled. Devi looked over to where her sister had fallen.

"Ember?! EMMY! " Shock had began to set in, the pain from her broken limb excruciating. Her eyes had began to loose their focus as she heard a slight rustle behind her. What she saw she could not quite understand in her pain addled state. There stood a tall slender man in a black suit with no face, and a boy roughly a teen with long shaggy black hair and wearing a white hoodie.

"You're kinda pretty. " Devi commented looking at the boy in white, not noticing the blood stains. Then looking to the taller of the two. "And you have no face. " She giggled, then her eyes closed as black settled in around her like a warm blanket. Both girls had fallen into the oblivion of unconsciousness, one from pain and shock, the other from a rather sharp blow to her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Creepypasta House : 2

Disclaimer: All creepypastas belong to their respective owners/ writers. Original content, and and characters belong to me and Devi respectively. Original Idea and concept created by Devi. Writing done done by Me, Ember aka Lady Dark Fox ^.o. Devi is also known as DeviKittyWolfe and has her own fics as well! Go check them out!

Addendum: The characters in this story, are how we ( Devi and I), picture them and we will not be changing them to suit other's fancy. So please do not comment about how you think we did not get a creepypasta character right.

Devi awoke to her ankle throbbing, and laying upon something softer then earth or rock. She paused for a few moments not opening her eyes just yet, to review what she could remember of what happened before she blacked out. She grunted, suddenly realizing there was a strange pressure upon her chest, and she could feel the cloth of clothes she was not wearing. She went still for just a moment, then reached up a tenative hand to explore what it was that sat upon her. It took her only a few moments to realize the mass was indeed solid. She frowned, no she scowled before she cracked her eyes open, only to be greeted by a pale face with a chancy grin.

"Da fuck... " She said looking up at the figure who would haunt the nightmare's of many a person. A blood stained chef's knife was held in one pale hand of the figure, the other hand drifting to hold a finger before the chancy grin.

"Shh, go to sleep." Said the figure in the white hoodie sitting atop Devi's chest. Lifting the knife as if ready to stab her.

"FUCKER! Get off me, before I stab your ass!" She glared now and even flailed a little.

"Stab me with what? " Spoke the boy, with the same creepy tone he had been using. It was somewhat hushed, as if to coax a child to sleep, though menace lay behind it.

" You have a knife, I will take it from you and stab you with it. Now get the fuck off me!" Again she flailed, but this time Jeff skittered away from her, moving over to a second couch to lean over the other prone figure. She watched at first still scowling, til a grin cracked as she realised just who it was Jeff leaned over.

Emmy lay still unconcious, a bandage wrapped about her head with a little blood staining the front from where her head had struck rock. Aparently her hair had come loose at some point and lay about her now like a river of black and crimson. Even to Devi, Ember looked so much nicer as she lay there incapacitated. Devi, however, knew that hell would be raised once her sister woke to the face of the boy hovering over her. It took a little while before Ember even stirred, and the first sign of life other then the soft faint breathing was a groan.

" Oh fucking hell my head... What hit me?" Shortly after these words, her strangely mismatched eyes opened right upon the face of Jeff the Killer. " Holy... WHAT THE FUCK!" She roared and instantly, out of plain knee jerk reaction, socked Jeff dead in the face. The hooded boy flew back a little from the force behind the flying fist. Ember's eyes hardened to an almost murderous light, but before she could get up two black tentacles snaked over the rim of the couch, attached to a tall faceless figure in a black suit. One of the appendages pressed her back on the couch, the other dropping an ice pack atop her head. A third tentacle held back Jeff, who still held the chef's knife in hand.

"Enough!" Sounded a deep and fairly booming voice, from none other then the Slenderman. Emmy flinched and groaned as the roar caused her head to throb dully. Devi covered her ears with groan of her own as the slenderman straightened. " You..." One white hand pointed at Ember. " Don't punch people in my house." Then his head turned as if he were looking at Jeff, his brow ridge knitted together. " And you, stop stirring up trouble."

"I wasn't stirring up trouble, I was just trying to have some fun. " Jeff said, the ever present chauncy grin, not helping his case. Slenderman held back a groan, as he lifted a hand and cradled his own forehead. Slendy looked as though he had a headache dealing with the antics. Lifting his head from his hand he looked to the two girls, one who had her eyes closed, and the other with one ankle propped up and casted.

" What are you doing here?" He asked plainly but with a note of exasperation to his deep voice. Though the question had not particularly been addressed to a specific person, all the same the other three in the room knew to exactly whom Slendy had spoken. Devi and Ember looked towards him in unison.

Emmy sat on the couch in their flat, drawing while listening to music. It was about mid day and since she worked from home she dictated when she took breaks anyway. She almost did not hear the front door when Devi returned home, but she did notice the movement out of the corner of her eye. Looking up she saw her sister, who seemed to be in a bit of a hurry.

"Hey Dev, what are you doing home so early, thought you had a bunch of reports to file." She queried, her face showing her confusion. Setting her sketch book aside she waited for Devi's reaction, which came quickly enough.

" I did, and those are done, but you would not believe the new assignment they sent me." She looked at Emmy and grinned knowing she would never guess; she didn't wait long to tell. " They want they want me to find out if there is any truth behind the creepypastas!"

"Oooooo! I wanna come, that sounds like fun! Besides if they are real, you're going to need me skipping along side you with either a really big knife or a baseball bat. So where are we going and when? " Ember bounced excitedly in her seat.

After Devi had time to speak to Slenderman, with Ember interjecting her two cents every now and then. They had explained what had led them to suspect the area. Explianing that it only made sense, the forest would make a perfect place for the creepypastas to hide within. Adding up the most recent sightings, and the rumors, and using deductive reasoning the girls had come to the same conclusion. Oh sure they would have to traverse landscapes that were far less then hospitable, and had despite all intent and preparation had ended up injured. But none the less it would seem all their hard work had paid off all the same.

"SEE! I KNEW IT!" yelled Devi suddenly after they had explained everything and were just sitting there quiet for a few moments. Slendy had been staring at the two, who had figured out the location so easily, though even he was startled by the out burst. Tentacles flared out, and snaked in all diections. Jeff had jerked up his knife, as if ready to defend himself. Ember just giggled. Devi suddenly realised she had startled their hosts, and looked up with an almost innocent 'oops' expression for a moment. " Sorry, that was unintentional. Funny as hell, but unintentional. " This sent Ember into another giggle fit, laughing so hard she nearly tumbled from the couch. Slendy just knit his brows in his faceless visage.

A noise drew all within the room's attention then to the front door. The sound of claws clicking over wood, drawing the attention of both the girls. The noise itself wouldn't have been anything to startle, merely making the presence of an animal known. The sight how ever was enough to have Devi shriek and Ember recoil.

End chapter two.

So guys, I do not really have a betta or anything and I hope you like this so far. I am sorry it is taking so long to post these chapters, my intent was one a week. And maybe it will get to that, but right now there is alot going on in our lives. Scheduals have changed and blah blah blah. Please feel free to comment on this, but please also keep in mind, trolling is just going to be treated as stupidity, and ignored. Constructive critiscem is more then welcome even desired. Till next time ! ^.^

~ Emmy


End file.
